Who's To Fame?
Who's To Fame? is a fan-made Happy Tree Friends episode. Plot Surly is seen walking down the street, collecting money along the way as he sees a poster of Todd advertising himself for mayor. Surly begins to think about himself as a mayor. In his thoughts he stands on a stage in front of a crowd cheering at him and gets a badge on his chest by Elliott. Back in reality he intends to make advertisements for himself. He gets inside his garage where he lives and starts painting pictures of himself. The next day he's still working in the garage until he finally finishes all the pictures. He smiles happily only to see the copier sitting next to him. He sighs and takes all the pictures and goes out of the house. The scene changes to a supermarket. Mole is seen taping posters of Todd on the wall upside down. Mole takes the rest of the posters and walks away. Surly enters the scene and looks at the posters of Todd in a disrespectful way and starts to put his own poster over it. Meanwhile Todd is seen walking out of the supermarket. He sees Surly and gnashes his teeth. He is about to walk towards him but instead goes into a phone box. He dials a number and talks to someone before hanging off and happily exiting the phone box. In the evening Surly is seen taping his last poster on the wall. He notices Mole walking next to him and putting a poster of Todd on the wall with a paint roller. Surly gets angry over this and knocks his paint bucket over causing the paint flowing all over the street. Meanwhile Zet and Todd are seen hiding in a nearby bush. Todd gives Zet a staple of money much to Zet's satisfaction. Then Todd gestures him to go over to Surly and walks out the scene. Zet laughs mischievously and sneaks up to Surly. Before he can grab him, he slides on the paint and smashes into a wall. Before he can react in any way Mole puts a poster over his body and crushes him with his paint roller making his blood to flow down the wall. The next day Todd and Surly are seen on stage for the debate. Lumpy counts the number of votes for each candidate on a sheet of paper. Finally he finishes counting and congratulates Todd for his win. Surly looks at him questionable and pulls the paper sheet out of Lumpy's hands only to find a sun drawn on it. Surly begins to cry and sneezes his nose with the piece of paper while Todd is seen posing for the crowd. Surly takes the microphone and throws it at the headlight shining down to him. The glass shatters and the shards fall down on Todd, slicing him into pieces, disappointing the crowd. Surly realizes his opportunity and gets at the front podium muffling about being the new mayor. The crowd cheers except for Elliott, who fell asleep. Lumpy tries to put the badge on Surly's chest, but ends up impaling him with the needle through the heart making it stick out on the other side. Lumpy realizes this and tries to pull it out, only ending up ripping a piece of his flesh out as well. The now dizzy Surly steps backwards and holds his open wound, dying of blood-loss. Lumpy acts nonchalantly and puts the badge with the ripped off flesh on his chest, intending himself to be the mayor now. The closing iris shows the badge sliding down to the ground. Moral: "Don't give up moral for fame!" Deaths *Zet is crushed by a paint roller. *Todd is sliced apart by glass shards. *Surly is impaled by a badge and dies of blood-loss. Trivia *This marks Surly's debut episode. *All the characters with an appearance role are seen in the crowd. *This is one of the few times the characters applaud while seeing someone die on a stage. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Redges' episodes Category:Season 102 Episodes